Cold Love
by xDeathxIsxMyxWayxOutx
Summary: She has long since forgotten her first love, but her first love hasnt forgotten her.Slate has but one main purpose, to finish the plans his teacher had set out for him, but how can he do them when he cant hurt the only girl he breaths for?RobxStar StarxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Cold Love **_

_**Chapter One  
By: LovexDeath  
(A.K.A. DeathIsMyWayOut)**_

_**Disclaimer: Slate is one of my original Characters so don't steal him! And sadly I do not own Teen Titans, if I did would I be writing a Fan fiction about them? No.**_

**_S_**late opened grey eyes, each grey orb swirled with a blue; everyone always told him that he could seduce any woman that came in his path, and there was one he had set those mesmerizing eyes on. 

**_S_**tarfire looked at her alarm clock, red numbers blaring, causing her to shut her eyes. She rubbed the pupils behind the eyelids and opened her bright emeralds again, looking at the clock. 4:15 am. She sighed and turned in her bed, "Too early to get up…"

_Knock! Pause. Louder Knock! _"Starfire, get up!" Beast Boy's voice echoed out loudly, stirring Starfire, her dream ending abruptly.

"What time is it..?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon Star get up! I made tofu for breakfast!" The changeling hollered cheerfully.

Starfire let out a sigh and stood, pink silk pajama pants covered her legs, and a silk spaghetti strap tank top covered her torso and chest. "I am coming Friend Beast Boy, please hold on." 

"Ok, see you in the kitchen!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically and ran down stairs. 

Starfire laughed warmly and looked in the mirror, her hair disheveled. She grabbed the brush that sat on the table next to the mirror and brushed through her slightly tangled locks. Once her fiery mane was tamed she left her room, making her way downstairs. 

"Ew! Beast Boy, dude that is disgusting, I'm making real food!" Starfire heard Cyborg yell as she walked into the common room, looking at the kitchen, smiling.

"Dude, there is nothing with my tofu!" Beast Boy howled angrily.

"Yes there is! It's disgusting!" Cyborg yelled back at him.

"Why don't you both make breakfast?" Robin offered, rubbing his temples.

"Well I already finished making it," Beast Boy pouted, looking at the boy wonder.

"Then you can eat that and Cyborg can make edible food for the rest of us," Raven chimed in with a mono-tenor.

"But I worked so hard on making in for you guys…" Beast Boy frowned and looked down.

"Don't worry friend Beast Boy, I will eat your tofu with you," Starfire walked over to him, a friendly smile on her face.

"Really, you mean you'll eat it!" Beast Boy looked at her hopefully.

"Don't Star, you might die," Cyborg laughed, but stopped once Starfire looked at him with eyes that meant, 'Oh my gosh! I will die if I eat it?' In other words, she believed him. "Uh, I was only kidding." 

Starfire nodded and smiled as she watched Beast Boy put tofu on her plate. "You'll love it Star!" He hooted happily.

"Thank-you, Friend." She smiled and took the plate as he handed it to her.

"Go on, try it!" The green changeling looked at her with wide eyes.

Starfire took her fork and dug into a pile of tofu scrambled eggs. Everyone watched her as she chewed, expecting her to vomit any moment, "This…is…absolutely delectable!" Starfire grinned at Beast Boy as everyone stared in amazement.

Slate grumbled irritably as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. His slate eyes looked around the interior to the room he was in. It looked like any other kitchen, and the hallway that led from the kitchen to a bathroom and living room type area looked normal. The hallway that branched off of that hallway led to two bedrooms and another room. In that other room there was a locked door, and if you were to go through that it would lead to something out of the ordinary to find in a normal house: Machines, computers and other large technology based objects. 

Slate walked down one hallway, into the living room and walked down the other hallway, going into the near empty room and over to the locked door. He unlocked the door with a key and stepped inside, the computer humming with life, like they normally did, and the machines growling as they worked. He peered around and sighed, this place was no different even with his teacher gone. "Slade, I know what it is you want me to do but I fear I cannot do that…not with her there, not after what happened so long ago."

--Flash back--  
"Don't leave me, please do not!" The young girl, only at the age of nine cried to him, he was twelve and he had to leave her world. 

"I have to, I'm sorry," He murmured to her, and looked away from her sad face.

"But I love you, Slate!" The small girl grabbed his hand and began to cry.

"Please do not cry," He wiped away her tears and hugged her, "You do not love me and I do not love you," He knew it would hurt her to say those words, but she was young, so was he but he was wiser. He knew that they'd never be together even at an older age, why make it hurt her more by saying he loved her back?

"I do love you though…" She cried out as he let go of her and walked away, never to look into those vast eyes again…

--End Flash Back--

"Slade, I can't do it. Not with her there," Slate spoke softly, blue and grey eyes shut heavily.

"You will do it, no matter what!" A strained hiss echoed through the room, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Even in death you manage to be powerful, isn't that right, Slade?" Slate sighed, knowing he would get no response this time.

Starfire sat happily as she watched Cyborg and Beast Boy play there video game. "Who is winning in your video of game?"

"Me, of course!" Cyborg boasted.

"Oh shut up!" Beast Boy growled and pounded the buttons on his game controller.

Starfire laughed quietly and stood, deciding to go back to her room since only BB and Cyborg were in the common room, and they were both occupied with the television.

As she climbed the stairs she heard voices coming from above; she stopped and listened.

"I can sense a very strong…presence around the city lately."  
"Do you know who or what it is?"  
"No, I think it's a human…or at least something close enough to human."  
"That's all you know?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. I don't know why I'm feeling it all of a sudden, the way it feels is as if it's been here for a very long time."  
"Hmm, I'm not sure, but thanks for telling me, Raven."  
"Yeah…oh and Robin, be careful I have no idea when this person will attack, I can tell by the tainted brain waves that it does not have good intentions."  
"Yeah, thanks again, Rae." 

Starfire shook her head and began to walk up the stairs again, once reaching the top Robin and Raven had gone back to their rooms, "Hmmm, a person? It sounded like Raven was worried about what they might cause, that is bad right?" 

Raven slumped down on her bed, violet locks falling around her face, "I don't know who you are but your not getting anywhere near her." Raven knew part of what they wanted, Starfire, "I can't tell Robin, not yet, he will freak." She shook her head and looked into a mirror on her wall, "I don't know why you want her so much."

A/N: Okay, okay, it was really short for a first Chapter but I had to end it there. Okay, I didn't HAVE to end it there but for the most part it was the best place to stop. Hmmmm, so yeah, that's all I guess.   
Until Next time,  
xDeathx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cold Love **_

**_Chapter Two  
By: LovexDeath  
(A.K.A. DeathIsMyWayOut)_**

_**Disclaimer: Slate is one of my original Characters so don't steal him! And sadly I do not own Teen Titans, if I did would I be writing a Fan fiction about them? No.**_

The sweet scent of spring flowers drifted into the open window. The sun, just rising, cast a holy glow across the Earth, reflecting the dew and bringing back the life that had slumbered during the night. Robin's chirped songs as the morning began to wake.

Starfire opened her jade eyes and blinked as sunlight flickered across her face, her hair glowing like embers in the waking luminosity. She mumbled lightly and shifted onto her side; her eyes looking out the window, seeing birds jump and fly around below. 

After a few moments she sat up, her feet dangling off the side of the bed. Starfire peered down and yawned loudly, pushing herself off of the bed. The white silk nightgown that she was wearing fell around her knees as she stood. She straightened the material out and walked to the window. As her emerald orbs looked down at the spring morning something tugged at her mind, "I feel like I am forgetting someone, but I have never had this feeling before." She watched two Robins jump from a rock and take flight, encircling each other, "Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, my family…I am not forgetting anybody…right?" 

A small swallow flew up to her and sat on the windowsill, the bird trusting in her alien presence, "Hello, friend." She held out a delicate finger and the bird perched it's self upon it, chirping happily, "Am I forgetting someone?" The bird cocked its head to the side and opened its beak, still chirping.

She sighed and lifted her finger, allowing the swallow to fly away, "I guess you cannot answer me."

Slate stood beside a tree, his grey eyes looked up at the Tamerainien as she leaned against the windowsill, the sweet wind tumbling her hair gently. He watched her carefully as she moved her lips, talking to two sparrows that perched themselves next to her. 

Raven's ebony eyes looked down from her own window, seeing the man stand there, looking up at Starfire, "So you're the one I've felt." She narrowed those dark eyes and continued to watch. Slate shifted uneasily, she figured that he felt her eyes on him; and she was proven right when he turned his head quickly and their eyes met. A sharp pain hit Raven hard in the stomach and she fell to the floor. She felt sick, her head throbbed and her stomach churned. She managed to pear out the window but he was already gone, "Damn him…he is stronger then I imagined." Raven continued to hold herself until the pain subsided.

"Starfire, are you okay, you seem kind of spaced out." Robin looked at the Tamerainien as she lies on the couch, next to Beast Boy, watching some movie. But her eyes did not seem to be hooked on the TV like Beast Boy's were, they seemed distant.

"Huh?" Starfire was lying upside down, her feet dangling over the back of the couch. She looked at the upside down boy wonder.

"Is something bugging you?" Robin asked.

"Umm, no…I was simply watching the movie," He knew she was lying but he left it at that and nodded. 

Slate drank a mouthful of coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter, his slate eyes looking at the clock: 9:47pm. "I can't believe I let her see me, that girl." He sighed and put his mug in the sink.

He walked back down the hallway and into the empty room, he slid open the door and stepped into the noisy area. "Now, let's see." Slate murmured as he opened the notebook that his teacher, Slade had written in. His eyes skimmed the pages one last time, making sure that the arrangement was right…. "WAIT, WHAT?" Slate yelled as he looked at the hand writing.

_Kidnap the Tamerainien, the rest will follow. Make them believe she is still alive, but kill her before they arrive to rescue her. Then, one by one slaughter the rest of the Titans in this order: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin. Once Raven has been killed the powers she has will be left in the jewel on her forehead, take it and after Robin is destroyed resurrect me…_

"This page was never in here before! Slade knew he was going to die?" Slate was confused and enraged, but the words that stuck out the most were: but kill her before they arrive to rescue her.

"Damn it, Slade! What are you trying to do?" Slate growled to the ceiling, slamming the book to the ground.

"Nothing, simply wanting them out of the way so I can control everything in my new, more powerful life, apprentice!" The voice hissed, "You will complete my plan, go now!"

Slate clenched his fists, "Yes, Teacher…but I cannot kill her…" The voice didn't respond that time but his mind whirled.

Starfire walked into her room after the movie was over and shut the door. She went to her closet and changed into a pair of white pajama pants and a white tank top, "Why do I still feel like I'm forgetting someone?" She sighed in slight aggravation and sat on the edge of her bed. Her emerald eyes looked out her window. A full moon was raising high into the starry sky; a ghostly galleon cast upon the shores of the stars.

After a few minutes of staring out her window she crawled under the pink covers of her bed and shut her eyes with a content sigh. 

Slate jumped silently onto the windowsill and looked at the form of the now slumbering Star, "It's nice to see you…" He trailed off and stepped into her room. His grey eyes peered around cautiously, him main concern was with encountering the one girl, Raven. After a few moments of not moving but watching Slate moved beside Starfire's bed and brushed a few strands of stray hair from her face. The Tamerainien moved slightly under his touch but she did not wake. Slate moved closer to her and whispered into her ear in a soft voice that was near hypnotic, "Sleep, Starfire, do not wake until I tell you to." With that he pulled back the blanket and lifted the young Tamerainien princess into his arms.

Raven shot up in her bed, sweat covering her body, "He's here, I can feel him…Starfire!" Raven sat up quickly and pulled her cloak on over her head and ran from her room, "Robin." Her voice meant to be a yell only came out as a hoarse whisper. Her feet carried her quickly down a hallway before she reached Starfire's room. She hit the button on the wall and the door slid open.

There was nobody in Starfire's room, only an empty bed, "Damn it!" Raven growled and ran to the open window, looking out, "Starfire!" Her voice echoed out through the silent night and nothing answered back except the chirp of crickets.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin's voice fluttered to the Goth's ears and she turned quickly.

"You know the presence I was telling you about? It's a guy and he must have taken Starfire, I felt him in my sleep but it was too late." Raven took in a deep breath and looked away from the boy wonder.

"He took Starfire? Are you sure?" Robin asked, trying to stay calm but Raven knew he was losing that battle.

"Yes Robin, he was here, I felt him. His presences left along with Starfire's." Raven sighed and pushed her clock away from her head.

"We have to find her." Robin said turning and running down the hallway.

"But I cant sense her anywhere, we'll never find her." Raven told him as she followed him briskly.

"We will find her." That was blunt enough, Raven couldn't argue, "Wake up Cyborg and Beast Boy, now."

"You can wake up now, Starfire." Slate murmured into her ear as he put her down on his bed.

A groan and then emerald met rock, "Uh, who are you?"

"Slate." The grey and blue eyes shut for a moment before looking back into the pools of emerald.

Jades grew wide and something clicked, "Slate, your name is Slate?" The voice that left the Tamerainien was one of astonishment.

"Yes, that is my name." He replied and looked away, his hopes were dwindling.

"I-I feel as if I remember you…" Starfire mumbled and looked at the young man before her.

"Well I've never seen you before now, so I doubt it." Slate blurted out and stood suddenly.

"Oh…but I could have sworn…those eyes." Starfire murmured softly, in confusion.

"No, we don't know each other." Slate said and looked at her with an indifferent look.

"Then why am I here?" She looked up at him, concern now in her eyes.

"You are part of a plan, the main part actually. You are needed to lure the rest of your team here; they will be easier to kill here than anywhere else." Slate told her, his eyes narrowed.

"No! I won't let you kill anybody!" Starfire stood quickly and charged up two star bolts.

"You cannot harm me." His words were blunt and fearless.

"Ahh!" She launched them at him, her eyes gleaming.

Slate opened his eyes wider and the green bolts stopped in midair and evaporated, "I told you!" His eyes gleamed blue and Starfire screamed.

Starfire held her head and fell to her knees, "Please, stop!"

Slate realized what he was doing and stepped back, his eyes returning to normal, "Listen to me next time." He swallowed and looked at her.

"Slate…I know who you are…" Starfire looked up at him, tears in her pain filled jades.

A/N: Not so great, but I still liked it either way. This story will probably be rather short, but I am not sure.  
Until Next Time,   
xDeathx


End file.
